Revenge
by PaopuPoof
Summary: Summary: After being ridiculed so much in one day, Hermione snaps. She then begins plotting and enacting her revenge on everyone who has ever looked down on her, even the slightest bit.


**Revenge**

Summary: After being ridiculed so much in one day, Hermione snaps. She then begins plotting and enacting her revenge on everyone who has ever looked down on her, even the slightest bit. WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE USED!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter TM or any related companies; I just use the characters.

So, I'm writing this at 11:00 pm why? Because I was listening to a song on the radio, which got me thinking about "Girls Gone Wild." Don't know why, as the song had no relevance to that. But anyways, it got me inspired, and I have the computer as mine, so I decided to write this. I will use one chapter for every person. Except for this, because this is the prologue.

**Prologue**

Hermione walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. That's when the trouble began. Not seeing a puddle of spilled water, the cause of a first year's clumsiness, she slipped on it and fell. That's not the worst part. Her bag was soaked, and her white t-shirt was now see-through, revealing a hot pink bra. Then someone came up behind her and took the shirt off, showing off her figure. That person then proceeded to pull down her skirt, showing her off for the whole school to see. Turning around, she found the person to be none other than Draco Malfoy.

Hermione's cheeks blushed so red that it rivaled even Ron's famous Weasley blush. Grabbing her stuff, she ran out of the hall.

"What's the matter, Granger? Don't want to show us the rest?" called Malfoy after her. At that remark, Hermione flushed even more and ran faster.

Getting up to her dormitory, she flopped down on her bed and started crying. She cried all through the rest of breakfast. At the end, she walked downstairs in clean, fresh outfit. It was a rather conservative dark blue long sleeve top with loose sweatpants, covered in her school robes which were buttoned tightly. She caught up with Harry and Ron, wiping her tear stained face.

"You okay, 'Mione?" asked Harry, worry in his face.

"I-I think so," Hermione sniffled, "Is my face all blotchy?"

"Sorta, and your eyes are all red rimmed. Why were you crying?" Ron asked. Harry and Hermione glared at him.

"Because of the 'incident' at breakfast, Ron," said Harry icily. A look of recognition came onto Ron's face.

"Oh yeah, the one where Hermione slipped and fell into water which showed off her……." Ron trailed off at Harry's glare. Hermione started sniffling again.

"Honestly, Hermione, I thought it was rather funny. Except for when Malfoy…….yeah……"

"Oh sure, Ronald, it was hilarious! I hoped you enjoyed the show!" said Hermione shrilly and she walked away quickly.

"That was not smart Ron, not smart at all," said Harry, glaring at him.

"Wha-" said Ron, oblivious to what he just did.

xxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXX

**Later that day**

Today had not been a good day for Hermione. In the hallways, people whispered and pointed at her, laughing. Whenever he got the chance, Malfoy and his cronies would laugh and ridicule her. After telling them to fuck off, she then went and had another cry, this time in the girl's bathroom. She didn't come out for lunch.

Then came Potions. Unfortunately, Double Potions. With the Slytherins. Hermione knew that if she thought that the first part of the day was hard, then this would be worse. And it was.

Walking in the door, Pansy Parkinson immediately shouted out, "Here comes Hermione Granger, voyeur extraordinaire! Make sure that there is no water on the floor!" Hermione flushed, but she quickly sat down next to Harry.

As the bell rang, Snape walked through the door. Everyone quickly hushed.

"Now," drawled Snape, "I'm expecting that everyone in here is wearing _appropriate_ clothing, as we will be making a very acidic potion today." Hermione flushed and lowered herself in her seat. She knew why Snape had said that. Apparently, so did everyone in class. The sniggering that filled the class was quite informative about that.

Snape glared at everyone. "As I was saying, we will be making a very acidic potion, which, if coming in contact with clothing or skin, will burn and show--- undesired parts. The name of this potion is the Ranionas Elixir. It was created by Ifrit Ranionas to be used to burn through anything. Even diamond or steel. Observe." He then proceeded to drip a small, bright blue liquid onto a small diamond. When it came into contact with the diamond, it created a small hole without sending up smoke or hissing.

"It is also used to get through magical barriers. Created in the year 1397 A. D., it was used to break through physical and magic strongholds during wars."

"This is a very complicated potion. However, I expect most of you to get at least an 'Acceptable.' The ingredients and directions are on page 567 of your book. Find a partner and start." The room immediately erupted into noise and pandemonium. Hermione looked around. Everyone seemed to have a partner. Then she spotted Draco Malfoy coming toward her, smirking.

_Oh no_, she thought, _oh God, no!_

"Well, Granger," drawled Malfoy, "It appears that you and I both have no one to work with. As Pansy is with Millicent and Crabbe and Goyle are working together, I guess I'm stuck with you."

"Fun fun." Hermione said, sarcasm lacing her voice. She was so _NOT_ looking forward to this.

Everything went fine until the last few steps of the potion. She and Malfoy had added the Rendaion acid, and the Venire blood, paired with crushed white birch leaves to pull it all together. Now one of them had to stir the potion for ten minutes until it turned an electric blue. Malfoy was doing that, so Hermione read out the next few steps from the book.

"Mix the electric blue liquid with the Winamac heart juice, to create a bright blue liquid, darker than the electric blue. Make sure to add only 8 grams of it, otherwise the potion will not have the desired effect," Hermione read out.

"Granger, my arms are tired. Why don't you stir, and I'll pour the Winamac juice, okay?" asked Malfoy.

"Fine." Hermione took over the stirring. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Malfoy added 8 ½ grams into the beaker. Suddenly the potion turned electric blue. Malfoy quickly dumped the Winamac juice in, creating a hiss of steam from the liquid. It immediately turned a bright blue.

Snape came over to inspect their potion. "Good. Bottle some and bring it to my desk at the end of class. You two may read for now."

Hermione sighed with relief and got out her book, _Unfortunate Incidents in Wizarding History, by Tamora Viente. _She had just gotten it from the library. Quickly, she got immersed in the book. All too soon the bell rang. Malfoy quickly bottled some, then, faking a moment of clumsiness, "accidentally" dropped it on Hermione. The bottle, being uncorked, spilled all over Hermione's shirt. The stain spread across, leaving wherever it had touched transparent, revealing her white sports bra.

"Went a bit more conservative, did we, Granger?" laughed Malfoy. Hermione didn't hear. She was out the door and racing to the Gryffindor common rooms. It was just a repeat of this morning. She quickly changed into her pajamas and began brainstorming ways to get back at Malfoy. It was quite obvious that he had planned this. Finally, she fell asleep at around 10:00.

xxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXX

Hermione tossed and turned that night, having bad dreams about the day. At around 1:50 am, she woke up, a devious smile crossing her face. A brilliant idea had just come to her.

"I'm going to get back at everyone. Everyone who's ever belittled me, everyone who's ever made fun of me, laughed at me, made me cry, or just made me plain angry," she said, her voice rising steadily louder and louder, "I'm going to make them all pay!" she shouted, waking up Parvati.

"Quiet down, could you Hermione?" she asked sleepily, then turned to the other side and fell back asleep.

_I'm going to get every single one of them, _Hermione resolved, _Starting with Draco Malfoy._

xxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXX

Now, I know what you're all thinking. Is this going to turn into one of those Draco/Hermione fics? Here's my answer: NO FUCKING WAY. I find Draco/Hermione to be stupid and pointless. I'm just going to humiliate every character that has ever annoyed me, even if Draco is smexy. XD

Anyways, I'm gonna need at least 5 reviews to continue this fic. If you people don't review by the end of- oh, say February, then I'll discontinue this fic and take it off fanfiction, as it would be apparent that you guys hated it.

Cheers!

PaopuPoof (or just Poof)


End file.
